


Car surprises

by CamelotLady



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ride to a crime scene with Steve is full of surprises. McKono fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car surprises

"Ok, Danny you stay here with Chin. Kono you come with me"

That's how it started. They never usually rode together, it was always Danny and Steve and she had to stay put with Chin. What made him do different was beyond her. She didn't complain though, but something inside of her made her smile and she felt like a schoolgirl who's crush talked to her for the first time.

"Sure boss…" she replied, hiding the smile creeping on her lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride was slow, unlike the way he rode with Danny. He was taking his time to get wherever they were supposed to go, not that she said something about it. Saying she was uncomfortable was an understatement. She was beyond being nervous. Who would have thought, Kono Kalakaua badass police officer could get nervous to the point of sweating while riding to a crime scene with her boss. No one could blame her; he looked really attractive with his green shirt and cargo pants.

And wait? Was that a new aftershave?

"So…" he spoke, figure the ride was too quiet for his taste.

God, this is awkward…

"how have you been?"

She snapped her head towards him. It seemed odd to her that, after spending so much time together almost everyday for the past two years, he asks her how she was doing? She thought he knew, but then again he had something else to worry about rather than knowing how was she doing in her everyday life.

"I'm doing…fine" she said with a smile "thanks for asking"

"I mean…" he moved uncomfortable in his seat, tighting the grip on the wheel " with the everything"

"I don't know what you mean" she said confused.

"We haven't really had the chance to talk about…you know? The Delano thing"

She figured she would say that. She also thought he was going to take this chance to talk about it, they never really had the opportunity before, didn't mean she did not feel weird.

"There's nothing left to be said, really" she said truly "I'm fine. Everything is good"

"I know. What I meant to say is…" he took a deep breath, looking outside the window for a brief second, clearing his head and finding the right way to say what he wanted to say "I should have been there."

"Steve…"

"Hear me out for a minute, ok?" he begged "I should have been there for you. I should have talked to you before everything went out of hand."

"But it didn't go out of hand" she explained "I knew what I was getting myself into."

"You got shot, Kono. Maybe if I would have talked to you about it, it would have never happened"

"No it wouldn't" she turned around to face him.

"Steve, I don't want you to feel guilty for the decisions I've made. I know you tried to help, you all did. But I made my choice, I wanted to help Fryer, he didn't force me or anything. I did happened to me, being shot and my badge being taken, it was because of my decisions and nobody else's.

She grabbed his hand and gave him a light squeeze. He smiled back at her.

"Can we talk about something else?" She begged and he could have laughed but the situation to him was serious, but he thought that maybe they should continue this conversation elsewhere.

"Sure, what you want to talk about?"

She thought for a minute, looking for all sorts of topics in her head. They could talk about music, but that was sort of boring. Maybe about surf? No, short topic and also sort of meh. Then she thought…

"How did the thing with Catherine go?" she asked, curious.

"It went…well" he hesitated and once again tighten his grip on the didn't have to look twice to know he was lying.

"No offence Boss, but you are a terrible liar"

He was a liar. She was right. The thing, if they could call it a thing, with Catherine went wrong from day one. He was happy to spend time with her, even if it were five minutes or less, getting out from Hawaii and all the craziness that it was his job to actually relax. It never happened. He had barely seen her, they barely talked, and their interactions were from slim to none. He hadn't given up, he thought the last day together could make up for the time lost, he had been completely wrong. Their last day together had been summed up to arguments, yelling and Catherine crying.

"Well, it didn't go the way I wanted" he explained. "And we sort of broke up"

"Oh Boss, I'm so sorry" she whispered, "I thought you and Catherine were solid."

"So did I. I guess she cared more about her job than me, so…" he spoke and he watched at how Kono's face changed into a sad expression "hey but don't worry about it. I'm fine. Ok, sure I did get mad at first but now I see it's better this way."

"How come being without the woman you love can be good?" she asked confused.

"I just figured I was not really that into her the way I thought I was"

"You're telling me you're not in love with Catherine?" She was shocked, mainly because had seen always seen them together and very much in love. The way they smiled at each other, the way he looked at her and all. She really thought that was the look of love.

"I was. But now I'm just not"

"Is there someone else?" she sounded like the jealous girlfriend, when she was really not the one who should be asking for explanations at all. She imagined Catherine must have asked him the same.

He laughed a little, reminding him of how Catherine sounded like when he told her they should be apart for a while. Though he didn't think 'a while' would be necessary on his side, he was thinking more like 'forever'.

"Do you want to know?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be asking you, right?"

He thought about how he could break it down for her to understand. He wasn't cheating on Catherine, he had never done that, but his feelings for her begun to change a while ago though he never payed attention to them. He ignored them for months, but all of a sudden being around Catherine made him feel sad instead of happy and he found himself making up excuses not to go out with her. He even accepted going out on that trip thinking it might do something good into whatever relationship they had. Then he found himself, once again, feeling miserable and lonely at being away from her.

"Well, there has been someone for a while" he explained, not taking his eyes from the road but he sensed Kono's eyes glued on him.

The nervousness was killing her. There was seriously another woman in his life? Was he really in love with someone else and she never saw it coming? She had fantazised, almost to the point of waking up with a smile on her face, that one day he would walk towards her and tell her he loved her, just like a fairytale. And now hearing him saying there was another one broke her heart a little.

"There is?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"Yeah…" he spoke with a smile on his face and she wasn't sure whether to be happy for him or sad. "She's beautiful and she's fun. A great listener, she's the type of woman I could talk for hours and hours. She's great!"

"Wow, you got it bad…"

"Honestly Kono, I think I'm in love."

She felt so pathetic right now. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry like a schoolgirl. She felt as if she had lost him forever, but then again how could she feel that way when she never had him in the first place?

Why were they taking so long to get to that freaking crime scene?

"I'm glad." She whispered, looking outside the window, her heart tight inside her chest. "She seems to be like the perfect woman for you"

"I think she is, but she doesn't know. I mean I don't know how to tell her how much she means to me"

"You should just do it" she whispered "any woman would be crazy not to be love hearing those words from you"

"I don't know, would you?" he asked and she snapped her head towards him so fast it begun to spin.

"What?"

"Cause I've been meaning to tell you this for months"

"Steve, what are you talking about?"

"I've been thinking about the right words over and over again, and then when I had them right in my brain something, or someone, interrupted me just in time to actually do it…"

"I don't know…"

"I like you" he said quickly his eyes fixed on the road rather than her. "I like you a lot. And I know this seems out of the blue to you, believe me it was for me too, but when I keep analyzing it I just knew it was more than like. Not the platonic type of crush, I don't think I would call it a crush either..." He spoke quickly as Kono's heart was beating so fast inside her chest. Was he really saying this to her? Was this really happening now?

"Stop the car" she spoke and she heard him sigh beside her.

He did as she told her, parked the car on the side of the road slowly. The car was filled with a very uncomfortable silence, Steve was waiting for her reaction and Kono was trying to hard to make her heart stop beating so fast.

"You like me?" she asked in disbelief

"No…" he whispered, turning his body fully to her now, "I love you"

"You…"

"I've loved you for months, Kono. And it took me forever to see it, to actually accepting what I felt for you was love and nothing else. I'm wanted to tell you, I really did. I just…"

"Shut up" she spoke, almost choking on her own words, tears forming in her eyes. "You…God you have no idea for how long I've dreamed with all this. And all those times when I saw you with Catherine, when I thought you loved her and no one else, it killed me inside." She cried and he stared at her wondering if he was happy or not because he was clearly confused. She found it adorable.

"Does that mean…?"

"I love you" she spoke quickly, tears running slowly down her cheeks."I love you…"

He wiped the tears with his thumb, and closed her eyes at his soft touch. He wasn't lying, he wasn't playing, she could see the love in his eyes and it overwhelmed her beyond reason.

"I'm going to kiss you now, ok?" He whispered quietly, inching towards her.

"Are you asking?" she giggles softly.

"No, not really…" he whispered once more, his lips barely touching hers.

She held her breath in anticipation, and when his lips were fully on hers, it was something she had never felt before. He was sweet and gentle, his hands moved slowly to her hip and into her back, pulling her body towards him. They broke apart for a brief second, the lack of air becoming a problem for both of them, and she took the opportunity to move towards him more, the contact of his hand with her hip not being enough. She wanted to be closer, so she did was she thought best. The shocked looked on his face when she sat on his lap, wrapping her legs on his waist, her arms coming to fully rest on his shoulders, made her smile a little.

"I can't believe we're doing this here" he whispered against her lips, smiling contently.

"I can't believe we're doing this here when we were supposed to be on a crime scene"

"Are you complaining? Cause we could stop now and go to work…"

"Steve, could you shut up and kiss me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 

**THE END!**


End file.
